


The First - Interlude

by Galadrielle1983



Series: Immortal Ancients [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Family, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadrielle1983/pseuds/Galadrielle1983
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to come clean with his family about his new choice of life Cameron visits with Teal’c. Not everything goes as planned…<br/>Takes place in the background of Chapter 03 to Chapter 08 of The First</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First - Interlude

Title: The First - Interlude  
Author: Galadrielle  
Fandom: Highlander, Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: Teal’c/Cameron Mitchell  
Summary: Deciding to come clean with his family about his new choice of life Cameron visits with Teal’c. Not everything goes as planned…  
Warnings: slash, cursing and gay bashing  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

“Hey, Dad!” Cameron Mitchell called as soon as he jumped out of the car. He and Teal’c had taken the two weeks off and stayed a few days in Cameron’s house, just enjoying being together and getting to know each other better. Cameron had then come to the decision that he didn’t want to hide his relationship with Teal’c like some dirty secret. He wanted his family to know about them. 

The car ride had been an adventure itself with Cameron trying to stay calm and Teal’c soothing him the whole way.

“Cam!” His father stood up as fast as his legs would let him and walked over to his son. Looking at him critically before deciding he looked unhurt he hugged him hard. “What’re you doing here? You didn’t call and tell us you were coming!”

“Ah no, wanted it to be a surprise.” Nervously he looked at Teal’c and saw his lover standing silently beside the car. Taking a deep breath he decided to risk it, “Teal’c, this is my father, Frank Mitchell. Dad, this is Teal’c…my lover.”

Teal’c bowed his head but kept his eyes on the man that was his lover’s father. The man showed a similarity to Cameron that would make him recognizable wherever he went. The eyes held the same glint and the stubborn streak his lover showed on occasion was seen as well.

Now the man paled and staggered back, pushing his son away while looking shell shocked. “What did you just say?”

“Dad, you always taught me that love’s important, and you should grab the chance when it presents itself. Well I had the chance and I grabbed it…”

Still pale Frank looked at his son and saw the sincerity there. Repressing the instinct off pulling his son away from the imposing big man he asked, “What the hell are you thinking, Cam? This can’t be what you want! It’s wrong and he is taking advantage of you!”

Enraged Cameron interrupted him, “No! Dad, he loves me just as I love him. He proved it to me on many occasions. He risked his life to safe mine and I’d do the same for him!”

“Can’t you see that he just wants you for something?!”

“What for? Sex?”

“Yeah!” Frank stopped when he realised what he had just said and looked dumbfounded at his son. Cameron looked just as pole axed.

Teal’c stood by stoic when suddenly both Mitchells began laughing. ‘Strange, these humans…’ Shaking his head Teal’c walked over to Frank who was slowly calming down from the laughing fit. “I assure you, Frank Mitchell that my intentions to your son are honourable.” Bowing his head he didn’t see Frank’s surprised face at the rather ritualistic words.

“See, Dad? He isn’t as bad as he looks. Teal’c is the most honourable person you could ever meet. He is brave and battle hardened…And he understands things I’ve gone through that no one outside the military could ever understand.”

Fixating his son’s friend…lover, he reluctantly admonished himself, he saw the respect and sincerity he had always searched for in the eyes of the girls his son had brought home. No relationship is son had with a girl had lasted. Not that there had been many, at least not that he knew of. Seeing Cam happy, even with a man, somehow warmed him to the core. He didn’t want to dictate his sons life…he wanted him happy.

Shaking himself from his thought Frank stepped forward and after waiting a second he held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Teal’c. If you ever hurt my son in any way they’ll never find your body.”

While Cameron sputtered Teal’c accepted the hand and firmly squeezed it, “Should I ever hurt him, I will let you.”

Cameron stood by as the two most important men in his life seemed to reach an accord. “Hey, I’m not a child!”

“Sure, Cammie!” Frank teased his son with the age old nickname.

Teal’c raised his eyebrow, “Cammie?” he asked incredulous.

Frank laughed while Cameron turned red, “Yeah, he couldn’t say his own name until…”

“Dad!” Cameron interrupted. “God, I hoped you at least would forego the naked baby pictures!”

“Don’t worry, son. That’ll have to wait until later. Now where was I?” Frank led them towards the front porch.

“You intended to tell me the age your son learned to say his own name.” Teal’c looked amused at the elder Mitchell. Here was his chance to learn as much about his beloved as possible. Taking Cameron’s hand he followed his father-in-law.

***************************

Groaning Cameron knocked his head back against the couch he was sharing with his lover while his father sat in the armchair and proceeded to tell Teal’c all about his younger years. ‘High time to interrupt the “Let’s embarrass Cameron”-lesson.’

“Where are mom and grandma?”

“Oh, they’ve gone shopping for someone’s birthday. Can’t say I can remember whose so…” Looking back at his son Frank saw the worry he felt himself. How would his wife and mother react?

“Dad…” Cameron was interrupted when the door opened and both women in question entered the house.

“Frank, whose car…” Wendy Mitchell stopped when she saw her son sitting on the couch. “Cameron!” She made her way over quickly and embraced him when he stood up. “What are you doing here?”

“Just visiting, Mom.” He held her tightly for a few more seconds before turning to his grandmother, still standing in the doorway. When his father had the accident he had spent much time with her and come to depend on her opinion of him. When she just stood there he knew that her ever sharp eyes had registered something he hadn’t even realised himself. The way Teal’c and he had held hands…

‘Oh God…she knows.’

Just as Cameron started to panic his grandmother made her way over to him and poked him in the chest, “You, young man, have some things to explain,” she said sternly. 

Swallowing the bile rising Cameron struggled to find words.

Shaking her head at the way her grandson paled Martha Mitchell tugged him into a hug. “THAT you’ll explain later,” she whispered. “Why haven’t you called or written? You could have even sent an E-Mail!”

Relieved he took a deep breath, “Sorry, Granny. We’ve been pretty busy until now.”

His mother interrupted, “And who is your friend?”

Paling further Cameron looked at his father in askance before replying, “Mom, gran, this is Teal’c… my boyfriend…”

“WHAT?!” 

Even Teal’c winced at the sound the screech produced. It seemed as if not everything would go the way he had hoped for.

“That can’t be true! Cameron! We taught you better! This is wrong! He has somehow coerced you into this, didn’t he? My poor boy! I’ll call the police and have him arrested for rape and assault!” When Wendy grabbed the phone Frank plugged out the telephone cable. 

“Wendy, listen to him before you do something drastic.” Frank looked back at Cameron. The way his shoulders had slumped during his wife’s accusation made him realise that this was what his son had feared the most. Being rejected by his family.

“DRASTIC! Drastic!!! I’ll show you drastic!” She grabbed the phone and threw it at Teal’c, “I’ll not let you devil seduce him! Get out of my house this instant! And should you ever come near…”

*SMACK*

Rubbing her now sore hand Martha looked at her daughter in law, “Would you calm yourself, Wendy. Look at your boy! YOU are the one hurting him, not this man. And if you had paid more attention during his growing up you would have seen the way he wasn’t really interested in girls!”

Cameron looked up at her, shock in his eyes, “You mean, you knew? Even before I did? And you don’t hate me?”

“Cameron, you really should know me better than that!” She tsked and sat down next to him. Taking his right hand, still entwined with Teal’c’s she covered both. “I could never hate you, Cammie. I love you too much for that. And yes I knew by the time you told me you weren’t interested in those girls. You remember after you told me about that girl that wanted you to sleep with her and you didn’t do it? I knew then for sure and just waited for you to realise it.”

Teal’c looked at her in approval when he felt the death grip his lover had on his hand loosen. ‘Two out of three…Better then nothing.’ Teal’c swore his inner voice sounded like Jack O’Neill.

Hearing this Wendy exploded again, “MOTHER! Why didn’t you tell us! We could have prevented it!”

Now Frank looked ill. “And what would you have done?”

Not seeing the rage in his eyes Wendy answered, “Beaten it out of him of course. Frank, do you believe it to late now?” with fevered eyes she looked at her husband.

Hearing the threat Teal’c stood up and placed himself in front of his lover, “If you wish to harm your son, you will have to go through me first.”

“Frank! Do something now! This man has to leave, immediately. He is polluting our son beyond repair!”

“Wendy, stop and listen to yourself! You’re talking as if our son was ill! But this is no illness, it ‘s love…”

“That is no love! Love is between a man and a woman! All others are just freaks!”

Cameron stood up and left the room with Teal’c hot on his heels.

Arriving at the gate Cameron was stopped by his lover’s hand grabbing his biceps. “Cam,” Teal’c’s voice soothed him like nothing else and when his lover hugged him tightly he couldn’t stop the tears. 

Standing there for minutes both forgot the world around them, Cam in his sorrow and Teal’c in the grief his lover felt.

Both jumped when a voice sounded from behind them, “I’m sorry, Cameron. I didn’t expect her to act like this.”

Slowly turning in the still tight embrace Cameron saw his father and grandmother standing there.

Rubbing at his red eyes to try and hide the tears still streaming over his face he choked out, “It’s okay, I didn’t expect you all to be happy but I wasn’t prepared for this.”

“We are happy for you, son. No matter what you choose, as long as you’re happy we’ll support your decisions.”

Looking grateful at his father Cameron said, “We’re better going, Dad.”

Looking rueful at the house where they could hear Wendy still ranting Frank nodded, “That’d probably the best for now.”

Martha looked glumly at the house as well, “But you should come visit again, soon. With your boyfriend!”

“But what about…?” Cameron looked doubtful at the house where the breaking of glass could be heard.

“Don’t worry, either she will have to accept it or she will have to be absent when you come.” 

Cameron nodded and after embracing both of them made his way to their car.

When Teal’c bowed to them both Frank said, “Teal’c, take care of him.”

Inclining his head in agreement Teal’c replied, “Always, you have my word on that.”

***************************

Days later they were back at the SGC and lying on Cameron’s bed. 

Teal’c had just come back from his visit with General O’Neill to make sure he and Daniel were alright. Taking of his clothes Teal’c lay down behind his lover and embraced him. 

Cameron’s thoughts were still on his mother. Sure it hurt, but knowing that he had the support of both his father and grandma relieved him.

Feeling a hand tracing circles on his back before smoothing down the hair on the back of his head Cameron looked over his shoulder at his lover and knew that he was worth it.

“Are they okay?”

“Yes, both are fine.” Teal’c nuzzled his face against Cameron neck and slowly kissed the throat offered to him.

“I love you, Teal’c.”

Overjoyed at the declaration Teal’c began a more passionate approach and soon his hands were travelling over his beloved’s body.

“I love you too, Cameron Mitchell.”

Sealing the tempting mouth with his own Teal’c could almost taste the grief his beloved felt about losing his mother to her own feelings. Deciding that he better distract the man in front of him he seized the others head and held him firmly from behind, pressing his own abdomen against the firm curve of Cam’s ass.

Cam fell into the hot kiss. The passion, lust and desire he felt let him experience Teal’c’s touch at a new high. He felt helpless under the kissing and nibbling mouth. The hand holding his face firmly and the other hand travelling over his chest, scratching his nipples and roughly massaging his stomach had him aching for the feel of Teal’c’s naked skin against his own.

Trying to relief the pressure of his now hard cock against his jeans Cam reached down, but before his hand made contact with his fly and button his hands were seized in a strong, but not bruising, grasp.

Cam quickly broke the kiss and started up into the dark eyes, feeling as if he was eaten alive.

“No, my own, this time is for me to fully explore you.” Teal’c’s breath ghosted over his ear and caressed down into his groin, making him twitch and struggle against the hold.

Teal’c grinned when Cam’s struggles only caused a pleasurable friction against his own hard cock. With a quick move he turned Cam onto his back and pinned his arms down while grabbing one-handed for the belt on Cam’s jeans.

The tugging Teal’c did on his jeans made Cam moan as it moved the jeans against his already hardening penis. But when Teal’c let out a satisfied sound and the tugging stopped Cam forced his eyes open. Seeing the belt about to be wrapped around his hands, effectively tying him to the bed, caused Cam to moan and almost throw Teal’c off of him when his hips bucked seeking the much needed friction. The fantasy about to become true and Teal’c holding him down firmly caused Cam to let out a cry of relief as his orgasm surprised him, making him come in his pants. “Teal’c!”

The jaffa held himself still as Cam’s hips continued twisting, not daring to move as he was already in danger of just ravishing his beloved. Seeing Cam reach his peak made Teal’c hotter than he had ever been before, knowing it was his touch, his strength that had caused this. When Cam’s body stilled, finally done relaxing Teal’c did what he had wanted to do to Cameron Mitchell since the first time they had met.

Grabbing the shirt Teal’c ripped it open, with the jeans soon following. “HEY!” Cameron’s shocked cry was dampened by the finger forced into his mouth and Teal’c was satisfied that, instead of anger, lust flared in those blue eyes. 

Teal’c didn’t bother to contain the growl that rose in his throat when the hot mouth began to suck on his fingers. “You have to get them very wet, Cam. Trust me, you will need the lubrication.”

The hardness rubbing against his own spent cock made Cam shudder in desire, continuing to suck on the fingers, nibbling and biting gently he felt his cock answer and rise. Cam moaned in abandon when he felt Teal’c’s mouth travel down his neck, sucking and biting all the way down to his chest and finally making contact with his nipples.

The twin pebbles were a great instrument to torment Cam, Teal’c knew. His beloved was very sensitive there and the slightest pressure of a finger or tongue made them harden. Just like now, the anticipation of his touch caused them to harden while he only watched them, feeling Cam’s gaze on him he looked up while slowly moving his hand to the chest and gently grabbing the right nipple in between his left thumb and forefinger. 

The gasp was music to Teal’c’s ears and a purr almost escaped him. His touch hardened a bit and he was soon pinching the nipple gently while lowering his head to lick around the other.

Cam gasped around those fingers. The pleasure was too much and not enough as Teal’c continued to torment him. He felt the big hard cock rub against his own and felt himself fully harden. His mouth was still filled with those two thick fingers but he longed for something else.

As if able to read his mind Teal’c took out those clever fingers and released his mouth. The whimper this caused made Teal’c grin up into the heated eyes of Cam. “Be calm, my own. Soon you will feel all of me.” The promise was delivered in his usual controlled voice while he spread Cam’s legs as wide as possible.

Knowing that Cam was still tight, despite the thorough deflowering they had done, Teal’c gently pushed first one then finally two fingers into the tempting ass.

Cam cried out in shock when his prostate was hit repeatedly. His head swam in pleasure and shortly before he could reach relief again the fingers left him.

Teal’c, hearing the protest, loosened the belt and freed Cam’s hands. Crawling up the startled man’s body he moaned when he rubbed the tip of his dripping shaft over those full lips.

Cameron didn’t hesitate. Too turned on to go slow he raised his head and moaned in satisfaction when Teal’c’s taste exploded on his tongue. The hands grabbing his head, supporting his neck in the process, made it easier for him to go deeper.

The wetness around his cock made the Jaffa’s hips thrust forward gently. Rocking into the movements Teal’c knew he would be able to come from this alone. But he wanted something else.

Thrusting inside once more Teal’c moved off of Cam’s body and before the other could protest the loss he turned him around on his front, grabbing his hands again and binding them firmly again.

Cam whimpered in need, having reached his limit when his cock rubbed against the covers beneath him. Not able to resist he rubbed himself more firmly against them, feeling those dark eyes on him.

A hand pressing his hips down stopped any movement Cam had made. “Lie still, my own. I will now claim you again.”

Teal’c straddled Cam’s legs and slowly scooted forward until his cock was dripping on Cam’s ass. Spreading the cheeks Teal’c moved his own hips and with one hard thrust buried himself in Cameron.

Cam cried out in need when Teal’c’s entry caused his body to rub against the sheets, his voice rose again with Teal’c’s next thrust inside. He felt the jaffa target his prostate, making him whimper with each scrap over it. His nipples were hard peaks against the bed as well and Cam longed to touch them.

Teal’c continued to thrust into the hot tightness around his cock, moaning each time his cock hit the pleasure bud inside Cam, making him squeeze even tighter. Seeing Cameron move against his thrust and the sheets Teal’c grabbed the pillow and within moment had it lying beneath Cam, raising his hips and allowing Teal’c not only to thrust deeper but to grab a hold of the hard and needy cock.

The thrusts gained force and Cam could do nothing but moan as his body was possessed by the jaffa. Heat flashed into his face as he thought about the picture the made: him lying face down on the bed, tied up and fucked savagely by a snarling and growling jaffa.

Cam let out a strangled shout as Teal’c forced himself deeper, making his hips and balls smack against Cam’s ass. The hand on his cock tightened its hold and Cam came, shooting on the sheets while Teal’c lost himself in the tightness of his body.

Thrusts became even harder, possessed him fully and the groans reached a new high as Teal’c bit down on Cam’s shoulder. The burst of pleasure nearly caused him to black out as he rutted into Cam, forcing his sperm deep into the pliant body. Not wanting the pleasure to end Teal’c continued thrusting gently, even when his cock grew limp. The friction soon caused Teal’c to feel another burst of sperm ready to be shot.

Quickly pulling out of his mate he turned the still bound Cameron onto his back and, with the possessive growl of a warrior, shot his release all over Cam’s chest, neck and face.

Seeing the surprised look on his lover’s face Teal’c apologized, “I am sorry, beloved, but I could not resist marking you.”

Satisfied but dumbfounded Cam asked, “Marking me?”

Nodding Teal’c replied, “Yes. As far as Jaffa tradition goes you are mine now. I bit you, marked you with my sperm from the inside and outside.”

Blushing Cam quickly caught himself, “So, does that mean you are mine too?”

Relieved that Cam took this so well Teal’c laughed, “I have always been yours, Cameron Mitchell. Now I just wait for you to claim me the traditional way.” Smirking he leaned down and sealed Cam’s mouth with his own. Trying to make sure his mate forgot the pain of rejection he experienced; at least for now. 

 

End Interlude


End file.
